the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghostgomery
'Ghostgomery '''is the fifteenth episode of the twenty-third season. Plot With Halloween approaching, the citizens of Stuffedgomery look to get things spooky with a little bit of haunted cheer, at the Amusement Park, things get crazy when the workers are putting on a circus play for circus comers. However, something spooky happens as soon as Tim and Jimmy the Clown are ready to finish off the circus play, when Tim is about to throw Jimmy on top of the acrobats, a lurking soul hops into Jimmy's body and he kicks Tim and the acrobats. The soul lurks out of Jimmy the Clown's body as soon as the circus comers leave, Jimmy wonders what happened but Tim thinks that there is something suspicious going on and that he needs to contact some friends to solve it. At the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, the stuffed animals are getting things spooky looking for an early Halloween party until there is a "knock, knock" on the door. Milo opens up the door to reveal that Tim has come to talk to them, he tells them that he has rumors of a ghost at the Amusement Park and explains that he heard a soul lurking into Jimmy the Clown's body and claims to see it lurking out of his body and off to another possible body to control. Antonio thinks that this is just a Halloween trick but Tito agrees with Tim and goes to look into it but as soon as going to look it up, there are footsteps coming from inside the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Tito looks to see what it is as the kitchen door is open but Tito says he didn't leave the kitchen door open and that it was closed, it appears that underneath the sink, there is a cheeky goblin hiding but as soon as Tito opens it up, no goblin is to be seen as if it had ran away. The panda exclaims that something must've opened the door and he's not giving up until he solves the monstrous mystery but as soon as leaving, a witch and jack o'lantern appear and look to give Tito a fright. The witch's name is Whitney and the jack o'lantern's name is revealed to be Jock and he says that they can't fail their master so Jock and Whitney look to creep up on the stuffed animals, Whitney flies up into the attic and Jock follows. Bedtime Bear says that he swore he heard some noise in the kitchen but he says that it was probably Tito closing the kitchen door. As Tito closes the kitchen door, Bedtime Bear then says that it couldn't've been Tito closing the kitchen door as he had heard him already close it and says that the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters may be haunted. Tito arrives to tell Tim that he has reported to hear footsteps in the kitchen and it seems that they had left the kitchen door open when he had closed it before, he tells Tim that this investigation isn't over and it will be solved, given that he can find out the unnatural beings that are said to be haunting Stuffedgomery. Meanwhile Whitney and Jock await their goblin friend, they wonder where he could be, just then Gregory the goblin arrives up in the attic and Whitney asks why he is late, Gregory tells Whitney that he got lost after escaping the kitchen and Whitney tells Gregory that he should stop getting lost so often. Jock, however is focused on the mission at hand and that they should be as focused as he is reminding them that they can't fail their master. Whitney is still waiting for Malchanceux to arrive, however Gregory tells Whitney that Malchanceux is a bad luck magnet. Then Malchanceux arrives in with Franklin and says "hello" to everyone, he explains to everyone that he was late because of apparently being bad luck and he had to go through a bunch of fallen bowls and nearly broken stairs when arriving. Jock is glad that everyone is here but wonders where his other partners Eerie and Unnatural could be, Malchanceux says he communicated with them and says that they are going to help them out in some way somehow. Downstairs Tito is making ravioli for the stuffed animals, he has just finished making them and is serving his friends, he tells them about his suspicions for Stuffedgomery being haunted. Bedtime Bear doesn't know if there could be but has his suspicions about a possible attack from Terrifying Town, William says that he would know and he decides to communicate with Ghostly, Spooky and Jacklyn to find out more, but he says after he eats some of Tito's cooking. Pretty soon dinner is finished and William contacts his friends from Terrifying Town but according to them, they say that there have been no reports from an attack on Stuffedgomery but they also explain that you can never know what'll happen with Terrifying Town. In the attic, Jock, Whitney, Gregory, Malchanceux and Franklin decide to leave the attic to find their master and how they can help him with their plans, they sneak out one by one and soon leave the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. William overhears something and begins to send messages to the stuffed animals that Terrifying Town may attack, the stuffed animals say that is possible and they will discover more the next day. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *William Werrison *CL Samson *El JBL *Oliver Cat *Jingle Snowberg *Tim Geralds *Jimmy the Clown *Ghostly Whitington *Spooky Whitington *Jacklyn Lantern *Jock Lantern *Whitney Spells *Gregory Troublemaker *Malchanceux Chat *Franklin Teddy *Ron Tents (''does not speak) *Raul (does not speak) *Cooper (does not speak) *Rob (does not speak) *Roy (does not speak) *Otto (does not speak) *Harness Azikiwe (does not speak) *Mr. Bakersfield (does not speak) *Eerie and Unnatural (mentioned) *Incapaz Ser Visto (mentioned) Category:Season 23 episodes Category:Episodes